Mis labios no te dan mi corazón
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Harry y Draco se encuentran cada viernes en la sala de los menesteres, allí no son Malfoy y Potter, no son un mortífago y el niñoquevivió... pero es solo sexo, no es amor... no puede ser amor, porque si lo fuera ambos saldrian dañados. SONGFIC SLASH HD


_Disclaimer: Para mi desgracia ni Harry ni Draco me pertenecen a mí sino a Rowling. Y la canción es 'Demasiado fácil' de Sergio Rivero._

_Otro Harry/Draco, que para algo es mi pareja favorita. La historia sucede durante el sexto año de Harry en Hogwarts (durante HP y el Principe Mestizo, me niego a llamarle por el titulo español). Y es un POV de Draco._

**Mis labios no te dan mi corazón**

De nuevo otra vez como cada viernes me dirigía la sala de los menesteres. Como el primer día, sabia que tú ya estarías esperándome. Cuando la puerta apareció yo entré. No era una sorpresa lo que allí me esperaba… tu de nuevo, esperándome sentado en la cama, en nuestra cama.

**Demasiado fácil**

**una noche siempre es fácil**

No eras el primero de mis amantes, no eras el primero que disfrutaba de mis besos o retozaba en mi cama. Una noche siempre era fácil. La primera lo fue, esta lo seria… y sabía que las siguientes seguirían siéndolo.

**pero enamorarse no,**

**deseo no es amor.**

¿Amar? Eso y era otra cosa. El amor no era algo que entrara en mis planes… ¿enamorarme de ti? Eso tampoco… Si alguna vez tuviste dudas no me las dijiste, yo tampoco dije nada… deseo no es amor. El sexo no significa nada… es fácil, amar no lo es.

**Juega el destino,**

**desnudando emociones,**

Apenas intercambiamos palabras… nuestro lenguaje son los besos. Tú y yo en la oscuridad, tú y yo solos… en un mundo en que no necesitamos pelear, no mientras estemos solos tú y yo. En nuestro mundo donde finges no ver la marca en mi brazo y yo finjo ignorar la cicatriz de tu frente, un mundo donde no hay preguntas ni respuestas, solo hechos. Yo no soy Malfoy, tu no eres Potter… solo Harry y Draco… Solo besos y caricias.

**sentimientos que apagan la luz**

**en el laberinto de la piel.**

En unos minutos tengo tu cuerpo desnudo entre mis brazos mientras los tuyos acarician mi cuerpo. La cama nos espera, la cama que tantas veces a sido testigo de nuestros encuentros. Conozco tu piel tan bien como la mía.

¿Por qué tu? Debería apartarme de ti, estos encuentros podrían ser mi perdición. Pero como cada viernes todo eso se olvida acariciando tu piel, besando tu cuerpo, sintiendo tus caricias…

**Y el vacío de repente**

**de tus brazos a mi mente,**

Y se que hoy al acabar volveré a sentir el extraño vació que siempre me inunda. El placer sentido entre tus brazos dejara paso al dolor que me atenaza el alma. Y es que aunque no quiera cuando estoy entre tus brazos no puedo evitar imaginar un futuro juntos… un futuro que no tendremos.

**y el placer se vuelve dolor**

**cuando te das cuenta **

**que es demasiado fácil**

**romper el sueño entre los dos.**

Y se que al acabar la pasión de tus ojos verdes se convertirá en el mismo dolor que a mi me inunda el alma. Porque ambos sabemos que solo es sexo, tú y yo no podemos amarnos porque no hay destino para nosotros…

Ambos sabemos que es demasiado fácil romper cualquier sueño de los dos… es tan sencillo como salir de esta habitación. Volver a la realidad, y comprobar que nada ha cambiado, que yo soy Malfoy y tú eres Potter. Que una guerra se interpone entre cualquier sueño… romperlo todo es demasiado fácil, ambos sabemos que es mejor que no haya nada que romper.

**Demasiado fácil**

_sentir que por dentro algo se muere_

**Una noche siempre es fácil**

_esperar todo lo que esconde en cada beso_

**pero enamorarse no**

_saber que no_

**Deseo no es amor**

_que mis labios no te dan mi corazón _

Amarte a ti es algo que no puedo permitirme. Una noche… es un capricho que nos alivia a ambos. Sabes que mis labios no te dan mi corazón, y yo se que tus caricias no significan nada ¿Pero que importa todo eso mientras estas entre mis brazos? Nada, no importa nada… Solo tú y yo, solo nuestro a… nuestro placer.

**Juega el destino**

_sentir que por dentro algo se muere_

**desnudando emociones**

_esperar todo lo que esconde en cada beso_

**sentimientos que apagan la luz**

_saber que no,_

_que otra vez no ha sido amor_

**en el laberinto de la piel.**

Nuestras respiraciones son cada vez más rápidas, nuestras caricias más fogosas y tengo que detener tus manos para evitar terminar. Nuestros besos desean mas… nuestros corazones laten a un mismo compás, puedo sentir el latir del tuyo en mi pecho. Solo por unos instantes dejare desnuda mi alma, solo por unos instantes te dejare sentir todo lo que nunca te diré, mientras yo descubro en cada beso los secretos que me oculta tu alma.

**Si es mentira o verdad**

**no lo puedo evitar**

**voy a hacerte el amor**

**con la misma ansiedad**

**que tú pones en mí**

**sin miedo a sufrir.**

Solo por unos instantes nada importa… voy a hacerte el amor con la misma ansiedad que noto en tus besos.

Lentamente me adentro en tu cuerpo, tus brazos se aferran a mí y oigo tus gemidos en mi oído. Solo tu placer y el mío inundan en esos momentos mi mente, sin miedo a sufrir luego, sin pensar en lo que pasara… solo unos instantes.

**Aunque me vuelva a rendir**

**cuando lleguemos al fin,**

Solo unos instantes eres mi único pensamiento.

Harry...

Draco…

Oír mi nombre de tus labios me lleva hasta el límite y me corro en tu interior segundos antes de que tu lo hagas en mi mano. Durante unos minutos seguimos juntos, abrazados, deseando que el momento fuera eterno. Pero no lo era. Y como siempre yo era el primero en volver a la realidad.

Y como siempre me rendía ante lo evidente. Solo sexo… no podía ser más, no debía ser más.

**y ya no quiera fingir,**

Como siempre yo hice ademán de levantarme. No tenia sentido seguir allí fingiendo. En cuanto cruzara la puerta Harry Potter seria mi enemigo.

**aunque te abraces a mí **

**y yo me empeñe en huir**

**cuando se acabe el latir.**

Y como siempre sentí tus brazos abrazarme suplicando en silencio unos minutos más… y yo, cabezota como siempre, me aparté de ti, huí de tu lado para evitar olvidar que esto es solo sexo… Aunque de verdad deseo quedarme a tu lado me visto y me voy. Me voy de nuevo, como siempre, el primero, dejándote solo en la cama observándome partir, con esos bellos ojos verdes que prefiero a cualquier esmeralda.

**Demasiado fácil**

_sentir que por dentro algo se muere_

**Una noche siempre es fácil**

_esperar todo lo que esconde en cada beso_

**pero enamorarse no**

_saber que no_

**Deseo no es amor**

_que mis labios no te dan mi corazón _

Y antes de salir volveré mi mirada hacia ti para dirigirte una mirada que hable sin palabras. Una mirada que te dirá tantas cosas como me dice a mí la tuya. Y antes de salir una despedida, unas palabras sin importancia con la única intención de poder llamarte por tu nombre una vez más.

Buenas noches, Harry.

Porque cuando yo salga de aquí tu ya no serás Harry. En el mundo donde tantas cosas nos separan tú serás Potter y por ello te odiaré.

Ahora se que tu me responderás, y como siempre notare una extraña emoción en tus palabras que nunca he sabido identificar.

Buenas noches Draco…

Y como cada viernes me daré cuenta de que deseas decir algo más. Pero no lo haces, nunca lo haces, y creo que se porqué.

**Demasiado fácil**

_sentir que por dentro algo se muere_

**Una noche siempre es fácil**

_esperar todo lo que esconde en cada beso_

**pero enamorarse no**

_saber que no_

**Deseo no es amor**

Y sin nada más que decir salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Una vez fuera las cosas cambiaban, Draco Malfoy tenia muchas cosas en que pensar. Toque el brazo donde sabia que estaba la marca tenebrosa y sonreí… casi estaba listo. Pronto podría cumplir mi misión, porque sí, ese curso el señor tenebroso me había encomendado una misión… una misión que yo sabia que rompería todos esos sueños que siempre había sabido que eran tan frágiles…

**Sentir que por dentro algo se muere,**

**esperar que es lo que esconde en cada beso,**

**saber que no,**

**que otra vez no ha sido amor,**

**que mis labios no te dan mi corazón.**

Durante todo el curso yo seguí acudiendo cada viernes, y como siempre, cuando llegaba tú ya estabas allí… A pesar de nuestras peleas fuera… eso no importaba allí. Y yo siempre se lo dejé claro, no era amor… deseo no es amor.

Y finalmente llegó el momento de cumplir mi misión, todo estaba listo. Nuestro ultimo encuentro, no notaste nada, nada te dijo que seria el último. Yo actué como siempre… solo era sexo.

"Matar a Dumbledore" Esa era mi misión y eso era lo que haría esa noche. Y poco importaba Harry Potter, porque fuera de las puertas de esa sala él solo era mi enemigo.

**Sentir que por dentro algo se muere,**

**esperar que es lo que esconde en cada beso,**

**saber que no,**

**que otra vez no ha sido amor,**

**que mis labios no te dan mi corazón.**

Pero dudé… cuando el viejo me habló dudé… no fui capaz, no pude matarlo… Severus lo hizo por mí.

¿Pero que importa quien lo hiciera? Ahora ambos huimos con los demás mortífagos y veo a Potter correr tras nosotros. Hay odio y dolor en su mirada… lo esperaba, sabia que pasaria. Severus me dice que huya mientras él entretiene a Ha… a Potter. Le obedezco. Esto ha sido el final ¿final? No, un final necesita un principio. Para nosotros solo fue sexo, así se lo dije y así lo sabrá.

Palabras que le dije en el silencio "No te amo, otra vez no ha sido amor"

Le oigo insultar a Snape, sabe que ha sido él y le odia. Se que en estos momentos no tiene espacio su mente para mi, pero también se que cuando lo tenga solo podrá odiarme. Era demasiado fácil romper el sueño entre los dos…

**Demasiado fácil**

… incluso los sueños duelen.

"Deseo no es amor…"

Lo se…

Malfoy, el mortífago, huye con los suyos, y Potter, el héroe, llora la muerte de alguien que era más que un aliado. Atrás quedaron para nosotros Harry y Draco… el futuro ya no es para ellos… ya no hay espacio para caricias y besos… ahora yo seré Malfoy, y él solo será Potter… ahora solo hay dolor, solo hay venganza, solo hay una guerra y un final… pero hay algo que Draco nunca le dijo a Harry

"Quizá, solo quizá… no sea solo deseo…"

_A mi me parece bonito ¿Qué opináis? Dejadme reviews porfa._

_Hoy me puse muy triste releyéndolo... snif…_


End file.
